


Exploring

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Drabble, Exploration, M/M, New Planets, Oneshot, Planets, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, prompt, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 20: ExplorationKeith and Shiro look at planets.





	Exploring

”Shiro, look!”, Keith said as he pointed towards the green planet in the distance. Both sat in the black lion, Keith by the controls. He smiled as the lion flew closer. “It looks similar to Earth”.

Shiro nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. It makes me a bit homesick. We don’t have to meet up with the team for a few more hours, so, what do you say? Wanna go explore?”.

Keith immediately nodded, a blush starting to grow. He would love to spent some time with Shiro, just the two of them. Shiro made him feel whole no matter what they did, and exploring a planet for a bit was fun. That’s why they joined the Garrison in the first place back before they knew of Voltron, to explore the universe.

“Sure, that would be fun. We could see how similar to Earth this planet really is. It’s been a while since we were on a planet so much like it”.

“Yeah. Can you set Black’s coordinates to it?”.

“Already did sweetie. Now it’s time to figure out where to land? Near the equator?”.

Shiro shook his head.

“No, that’s too warm. How about a bit higher up?”.

“Okay, let’s have some fun”.


End file.
